Falling Slowly
by J.W.Melmoth
Summary: Set directly after 4x15 and the last canon Kadam scene. Kurt and Adam find their movie. Written for Kadam week at tumblr.


**Pairing:** Kadam  
**Words:** 867  
**Genre:** romance  
**Rating: K  
Summary: **Set directly after 4x15 and the last canon Kadam scene. Kurt and Adam find their movie. Written for Kadam week at tumblr.

**Falling Slowly (Part 1?)**

Adam can hardly believe it. He put it all on the line, expecting this was the moment where Kurt would give them up, would give into his heartbreak and admit that he wasn't good enough, that as hard as he tried, Adam could not replace the magic of a first love lost. But Kurt had taken his hand and his offer, despite everything, and here they were in the video store, standing in front of the extremely tacky pink shelf that advertised romantic movies. It clearly aimed to cater for young girls and lonely cat ladies, going by the titles and the actors (who were either barely legal or had their first breakthrough somewhere in the 80s), but what did it matter? The likelihood of finding anything to qualify for 'their movie' in the 'gay and lesbian' film section seemed small; it only had a few titles and it was all strictly porn. Something told Adam they'd better steer clear from that if he didn't want to make Kurt uncomfortable. His boyfriend (was that title official now?) hadn't so much as snuck a curious glance that way and seemed to ignore its existence as well as he could. Which was fine- Adam knew that porn wasn't for everyone. Besides, he had promised Kurt something romantic, and titles such as 'Dorm Room Party 3' didn't exactly sound like what they were looking for.

But what is? Adam has already made quite a few suggestions from the classics but none of them seem to stick (_Dirty Dancing_? 'Too sad because of Patrick'. _Singing in the Rain_? 'It would make me think of my teacher', _Roman Holiday_? 'my mom's favourite, it'd feel wrong', _The Way we Were_? 'I have to watch that every other weekend with Rachel', _Sleepless in Seattle_? 'I'm tired of trying to be Meg Ryan', _Four Weddings and a Funeral_? 'Please, no more weddings') and it turns out Kurt has pretty much already seen all the newer ones with Blaine. Just how much time did they spend watching movies, anyway? Between class and the Adam's Apples, Adam barely has time to make it to the movies more than a few times a year. Of course it is probably different if you have a boyfriend to go with you. Adam certainly wouldn't mind spending more time with Kurt in the dark of a cinema…! He glances at Kurt again and smiles. He's about to suggest they try their luck at one of the nearby arthouses when one more film catches his eye and he is struck with a flash of brilliance. How come he never thought of this before?

"I have an idea, but I need to make a few calls," he announces, grinning from ear to ear. "Don't go anywhere."

Kurt smiles back, intrigued by his enthusiasm, and promises to stay put while Adam whisks out his phone and walks to the entrance of the store. He can't really believe they are doing this, but it feels right. He really does want to be over Blaine, and Adam's active and positive take on it is already helping a little. Or maybe a lot.

He feels a little guilty for having so many movie-memories with Blaine, though. Adam probably thinks they did nothing else but watch films! He sighs to himself. It wouldn't even be far from the truth. After the first newness of their physical relationship wore off last year, instead of behaving like regular teenagers, Kurt and Blaine used those afternoons that Blaine's parents were out to install themselves in front of their large plasma tv and have Julie Andrews marathons. If he thinks about all of the time they spent sitting side by side with their eyes glued to the screen instead of to each other, their break-up hurts even more. Blaine's cheating was a pretty clear sign that he needed something more than that, and Kurt had dropped the ball. Although he is angry at Blaine for not signalling him in, he can't help but feel like he should have taken a more active part in keeping his boyfriend satisfied. He looks towards the door. He won't make that mistake again.

Adam walks back in looking very excited. "Okay," he says, "how would you like to go see a Broadway show tonight?"

Kurt blinks. "Wh- what? Tonight? How?"

Adam picks up the copy of the film he saw on the shelf and shows it to Kurt. "_Once._ They made it into a musical last year and I just remembered that one of my former Apples is understudy for the chorus. So I called him and asked if we could get a student discount and some good seats. He can even show us backstage afterwards if you want." He beams at Kurt. "What do you say?"

Kurt just stares at him. "Are you seriously _asking _me if I want to go see a musical on Broadway?" he finally brings out. "Did you really think that I'd say no?"

Adam bounces on the balls of his feet, looking very pleased with himself. "So you haven't seen it before?" he asks, just to double-check. "No… Lima-associations?"

Kurt shakes his head. He knows it has won several Tony awards, but when his dad was in town at Christmas, the show had been hopelessly booked out.

"Great. Then you got yourself a date."

* * *

**JWM:**

The actual story of Once is a bit sad at the end and that isn't how I want Kadam to end up, but it is about love and making music together and inspiration, plus I just wanted Kurt to have something better than a DVD night :)


End file.
